


After Nine-Nine

by peraltaindustry



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crime Fighting, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Marriage, Pregnancy, Romance, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peraltaindustry/pseuds/peraltaindustry
Summary: After their infamous Nine-Nine wedding, Jake and Amy find themselves struggling to create a family while fighting crime with their friends and colleagues. Things haven't really changed in the precinct. Captain Holt still isn't the best at showing emotion, Rosa is still scary, Gina has still been on her phone, Terry still loves yogurt, Charles still gets too involved. And, well, you guessed it, Scully and Hitchcock are in the break room.But when Amy finally finds out that she's pregnant, her husband is sent away... AGAIN. So the question has to be asked, is the Peralta family safer after Nine-Nine or can they still be the amazing cops that they are?DISCLAIMER: Nothing written is canon to the show. This is all fanfiction. All rights to the show and characters belong to NBC





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so my name is kelsea and I wrote this a while ago on Wattpad and thought, "hey, why not put it on ao3?" so here we are. I hope you like it. it isnt completed but i am still currently writing the last few chapters so it may be done by the time you reach the end, who knows?

"So, Amy Peralta, huh?" Rosa raised an eyebrow. "That is going to be very hard to get used to. I never thought that I'd see the day."

Amy looked towards her friend who was dressed in a black leather jacket, tight black jeans, and dark smokey eyes. She had a scar on her right eyebrow, the one she raised. Rosa Diaz was definitely the bad ass of the squad. The bad cop, if you must. She loved her friends, but had trouble expressing her feelings, much like Captain Holt. She was Amy's best friend nonetheless.

Amy was the opposite of Rosa. She was more like the 'good cop'. She was always organized, loved impressing her superiors, and downright amazing at her job. She was a Sargent and had a squad of beat cops. Although she was no longer a detective, she still felt like she was part of the squad.

"Yeah, I honestly never even expected Jake to propose but here we are. I'm married!" Amy responded with enthusiasm. Right now, it was the after party at the wedding. The wedding Charles so amazing put together last minute after the bomb threat ruined the original wedding. Jake and Amy were so certain that they'd have to go to city hall to be wed. Jake had said he'd marry her anywhere though.

"Well, now you have to worry about Charles and stupid pleads for a baby Peralta," Rosa rolled her eyes. It seemed as if Charles shipped his best friend and Amy hardcore.

"He did say, and I quote, 'use your body to put more Jake into the world.'" Amy stuttered. You could see her shivering from the disturbing statement.

"Ha! I should've expected that from him," Rosa laughed. Amy rolled her eyes as she also laughed. She stole a quick glance at her now husband, who was chatting it up with Terry and Charles. Jake saw her and smiled. "You know you're lucky to have him, right?"

"Huh?" Amy was caught off guard by what her friend said. Rosa wasn't normally the type to get all romantic or cheesy.

"Jake is an amazing guy. He's one of kind, I'm not sure if I've ever met anyone else like him. He's one of my closest friends. As much as Gina and I make fun of you and him, just know that your relationship makes us very happy. We're glad that you two finally found each other."

"Rosa," Amy placed her hand on her heart and gave her friend a puppy dog smile. "That's so sweet of you."

"Just don't tell anyone I said that. Especially Terry. I do NOT need to deal with him and his 'detectiveness'," Rosa rolled her eyes as she used her fingers to imply quotation marks.

Amy smiled and gave her friend a signature Amy wink. "Of course. I won't tell a soul."

The two girls departed to do their own thing. Amy was walking up to Captain Holt as he was on the phone. It sounded serious and it made her curious, as she always is. She could see the Captain's side glance at Jake before continuing on with his call. Amy raised an eyebrow as she continued to make her way to her husband.

Jake was currently chugging a mug of cold beer as Terry and Charles chanted him on. "Chug, chug, chug!"

He finished it with an exaggerated sound of satisfaction followed by a loud burp and gave Amy a disgusted look on her face. "Jake, don't get too drunk tonight, we still have to fly out tomorrow morning."

"Oh, heyyyyy-" Jake's voice had a drunken stutter to it. Amy rolled his eyes as she took a disheveled Jake by the hand to lead him to a booth so he could sober up away from the guys. "You look amazing, Ames."

"Thanks, babe, but I think you might need to chug some water," Amy handed him a glass of ice water. Jake picked it up and took a huge swig.

After about ten minutes, Jake seemed to be sobered up some. Which made life so much easier for Captain Holt as he was currently making his way towards the two newly weds. He sat down in the booth next to Amy and across from Jake. He had his hands folded together and Amy instantly knew that something serious was going.

"Peralta," Holt's voice was steady and had no emotion. Granted, that was normal for Raymond Holt, but it was never this emotionless. He had a stern look on his face, not even a trace of a smile. "I have, some devastating news. There was a threat made against you, and your life."

"What?!" Amy shouted as Jake gave the captain a confused glance. "Sorry, he's still a little drunk. Do you know who made the threat?"

"I'm sorry, Santiago, but that is all I've been told. He'll need to go into the witness protection program once again."

"No, no, no, no!" Jake shook his head as he took Amy's hand into his and gave it a squeeze. "I am not going into that program again. I'm staying right here. I'm working the case, Captain Holt."

"Jake, I'm not sure if that's in your best interest," Holt advised his detective, but Jake was persistant.

"That program took me away from my wife for six months. You can not be serious right now. I just got married. I am not going into that program again. I refuse."

Holt huffed. "Fine, have it your way. But if this gets too serious, you WILL go into WPP. Do you understand me, Peralta?"

Jake looked at Amy, she had a worried look on her face. Not for Jake possibly leaving but for his life. She didn't want to lose him so soon. They've been Hell and back and Amy didn't want Jake's ego to be his downfall. "Babe, I think you should go into WPP. I'm worried about you."

"No, Amy, I have to do this my way. It could be just a empty threat. It's happened before," Jake insisted. He was not leaving Amy again, no matter what it took. He was now a husband, he had to put his wife first. It was his duty as a good husband, that's what he wanted to be after all.

"Jake, honey, some tried to bomb our wedding. Are you sure you're in your best mind right now? anything can happen. I just don't want to risk it," Amy gave her husband a sad, worried expression.

He finally caved after that. She was right, of course she was. He had to do whatever made her happy and if this is what will keep her mind at ease, then so be it. He had to go back into WPP even though he hated it more than he hated prison. At least he got to talk to Amy in prison. "Okay, let's make a compromise. How about I go into WPP, but we go on our honeymoon first."

Amy looked at Holt. "Is that okay with you?"

Holt looked at both of his colleagues and actually, surprisingly, smiled. Amy and Jake's faces emitted excitement and bewilderment as they have never seen a real genuine smile from their captain before. "Okay. Have the honeymoon, and then, Peralta, you're back in WPP when you got back."

Jake gripped his wife's hands even tighter as he had a huge grin on his face. "Week long vacation with the most beautiful girl in world? This is going to be the best week of my life! I love you, Ames."

Amy smiled, the love she had for Jake reflected back into his eyes. "I love you too, so much."

Holt rolled his eyes, he had his regular straight face as he got up to talk to Terry. Jake and Amy both laughed as they watched him. "What a strange man," Amy quipped.

"But he's our captain," Jake smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a very chilly early morning. It was the first official day that Amy and Jake were husband and wife. It was also the first official day of their honeymoon. The first day of the last week they had together before Jake had to go undercover again. Amy was packing her carry on towards Jake's car as a solitary tear rolled down her cheek.

"Ames," Jake's voice was full of concern. "Are you okay? Everything will be alright."

"I know. It's just that I don't want to start off our marriage like this. I'm stuck at Nine-Nine and you'll have to go to another state and stop all communication with the squad. Don't get me wrong, Jake, you're a great cop. But I wish that, well, you weren't great so that I didn't need to worry all the time. You were put in WPP once before and framed for a crime you didn't commit. I just don't want to lose you again, babe."

Jake brought Amy into his arms and squeezed her tight. "You know I'm not the best person to talk to for comfort but, I promise that everything will be okay. The Nine-Nine will catch this perp. Then we can spend the rest of our lives together, doing what we're good at."

Amy wiped a tear and gave her new husband a sweet kiss before finishing loading up. She could tell from Jake's body language that he also wasn't too thrilled to be starting off their marriage like this, but she knew it was for his safety. She had to be strong for Jake just as he had to be for her. They promised each other that they would support each other for better or for worse. That all started today.

They had one week together before they had to cut all ties with each other. Which would only prove to be difficult for newly weds. One week in Colorado was all they had. One week. Just one, and Amy would be damned if she didn't try to make the most of the only week she had with her husband.

They both quietly got into their vehicle. It was a silent drive to the airport. Amy's phone ringing is what startled them after Jake went into the highway. "Hey, Rosa."

"Are you okay. I know I'm not the best person to talk to, but I heard. You just got married and now the two of you have to be apart for God knows how long," Rosa voiced her concern. It was the most concern that she was ever able to have for any of her friends in the precinct.

"We're okay. Holt gave us one week for our honeymoon before Jake gets sent off to wherever. I'm just worried about him, you know. Last time this happened, our relationship almost suffered. And then if course, I shot him."

Jake chuckled to himself as Amy rolled her eyes. She continued on her conversation while Jake tried to stay focus on the road. He wanted to get them safely to the airport, but he felt that was impossible with all these thoughts floating around his head. He only had one week with his wife before he had to leave her again. He never truly came back the same either. And everytime he's away from Amy for so long, he would start to go insane from missing her so much. Life was a cruel game. He clenched the steering wheel. He wanted to catch the bastard.

He didn't want to go through this all over again. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Amy right by his side. She was- no- is his everything and some crazed dude who hated cops wasn't going to be the undoing of their relationship. He had faith in the squad. Jake knew that they would catch this criminal. Justice would be served, it was their job to make the world a better place, after all.

Jake knew that in time, this would all be over. But the question was for how long? And how hard would it be this go around? Would it be harder because he's now married or easier? What would happen to his marriage? What if something drastic happened while he was away? These were all questions that Jake knew he would never be able to answer until it actually happens, and that terrifies him more than anything in the world. He was not ready to jeopardize his relationship, but he might not even have a choice.

Finally, Jake pulled into the airport parking. The the newly wedded couple quietly got out of their vehicle and packed their suitcases towards the building. Both of them were silent, fearing the worse. What would happen after the honeymoon?

It didn't matter. They both had each other right now and that was all that really mattered at the moment. They had to make the most out of their trip, whether or not Jake would have to go into WPP again. Amy looped her arm around Jake's and leaned into him. He looked at her and slightly smiled, but that soon faded because he remembered that he had a short time left with his wife. His beautiful, perfect, nerdy wife.

Once they got through customs, they both finally relaxed in the boarding room, waiting for their flight to be ready. "Jake, I'm scared," Amy whimpered. "I don't want to lose you but I also don't want to risk you getting hurt."

"I love you, Ames. You know we'll get through this. We always do. And we always will," Jake kissed her forehead.  
.  
"I know, I know. But Jake, this isn't make believe. This isn't Die Hard. You need to understand that not everything has a happy ending."

Jake took in a hard breath. He squeezed his wife's hand and placed his forehead against hers. "Ames, no matter what happens, no matter what we take on, we WILL get through this. I love you, so much. God, I love you so much that I know, I KNOW that we will persevere. We can do anything, Ames, when we put our minds to it. We will get out happy ending, babe. You can count on that." Jake finally moved his head slightly so that he could kiss Amy's lips slightly. "I love you, Amy Santiago."

Amy laughed before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Amy Peralta now, babe. I'm your wife."

"You're my wife!" Jake excitedly repeated after her before giving a second, lighter kiss.

After their little moment, it was finally time to departure. They loaded up onto their flight that would take them to Colorado. Amy fell asleep almost as soon as the plane started to lift into the air. She had her head rested on Jake's arm as he had his apple ear pods in was watching the 2nd Die Hard. He glance over at his new wife and a boyish grin appeared on his lips. He loved her so much, he literally flight like he was on cloud nine. Or cloud nine-nine. Jake chuckled to himself at the thought. He was so happy proud to have such an amazing woman on his arm.

He couldn't wait to raise a family with her, spend the rest of his life with her. But everytime he thought about his future with Amy, he would remember that he may never get to do that if he's stuck in WPP. He wanted this perp dealt with just so he could be with Amy. Work at the precinct. See his best friends. He knew he had to be patient, but that was hard to do when the rest of his life depended on this case. Jake huffed. Everything always goes wrong when they finally start to go right. When would he catch a break?

The rest of his life was already looking grim and he needed it to look peachy. He needed to comfort his wife, but he didn't know now. He needed his friends, but he wouldn't get to see them again for a long time. Jake needed his life back. He knew it would never be the same. He was a cop. Things are different now. He was a damn good detectiveand his wife was a damn good sergeant. Jake breathed a heavy sigh. Life was about to be a million times harder and he and Amy only had one week to prepare. And it started today. It was now.


	3. Chapter 3

The plane started to descend into Colorado. Jake and Amy would be spending their honeymoon at the Steamboat resort. Amy wasn't sure how she felt about learning how to ski in such a busy resort, but she also knew Jake was new at this too. They were going to have a blast irregardless. They'd be able to put their worries behind them, if only for a moment. But tonight they weren't skiing. Oh no. They still needed to make their marriage official. And obviously Jake was excited for that.

Amy sighed as she squeezed Jake's hand next to her. "So it begins. The last week I have with you."

He looked at her and slightly smiled. Jake's eyes sparkled with love and fear. He didn't want this to be the last time he might ever see Amy. This life was to God damn short to go into hiding, but he owed it to Amy not to work the case while they spent their first week married. It was hard to relax when your life is threatened. It was hard to know that he may never see Amy again and if he does, not know when.

He gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead, as tears began to well up in her eyes that reflected love and fear back into his. She didn't want to lose him. In any way. They fought so hard for their happy ending and Amy didn't want to lose it.

Not with Holt being commissioner, yes he got the job, or Rosa just coming out, also Amy becomig a sergeant. And now, now they were family. They were married. They had the same last name. So much has happened in the past year and losing Jake at the end of it was not how she wanted it to end.

"Ames, it'll be okay," but Jake found it hard to believe that it'd be okay himself. He didn't know how to feel about the situation and he'd be lying if he said he knew what to do and that he wasn't scared. He was, in fact, terrified of what would happen while he was away.

"Come on, Jake. I know you don't even believe that yourself." Amy gave him a side hug. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jake smiled back, not trying to argue with Amy. She was right. She always was. It was finally time to unload the plane. The young couple grabbed their carry on and made their way to the luggage pick up inside the airport.

They walked in silence and didn't speak a word until after they got all of their bags. After a suggestion that Jake had made to get a rental car instead of a cab, they made their way towards the rentals. Thoughts of how the next few months would pan out swam around Jake's head. He could only imagine how Amy was feeling if he felt lost and confused himself. It was going to be a hard week for the both of them.

Jake refrained from wanting to work on the came though. This vacation was about them. They just got married. This was it. This was their beginning. But it didn't feel like one, if anything it felt like the end. Jake didn't want this to be the end and he wouldn't let it be the end.

"Ames," Jake quietly muttered. "I want to work on the case from here."

Amy looked at him for a few brief seconds before sighing out loud. "Babe, we can't. I know this is hard on you, it's hard on me too, but we can't. Captian Holt would have our throats and besides, this is our honeymoon. Not to mention that you working the case would be incredibly dangerous and I'm not sure if I'm willing to let you risk everything."

Amy placed her hand on Jake's shoulder to try to comfort him. But he smiled anyways. "Let's just focus on us for now, okay? We're married. We have so much we have to do."

She smiled at him gave him a gentle kiss before they got into the car they had rented and made their way to the hotel that they would be staying at for the week.

***

"WHERE IS MY YOGURT, BOYLE?!" Terry, the sergeant for the squad, screamed at a detective who was in the break room. Terry was furiously looking through the fridge, trying to find his beloved mango yogurt. Not the one that was discontinued. Terry had found a new brand for his favourite mango yogurt.

"Shouldn't we be working on the case so that Jake can stay home when he's back?" Charles, or Detective Boyle, questioned his supervisor.

"How am I supposed to work without having enjoyed at least one mango yogurt?! Do you even know who I am?!" Terry yelled at Boyle.

"I sure do, but I think we need to work on getting Jake home, Sarge. I'll get you some new yogurt. Now will you help me and Diaz get the Peraltas home?" Charles bargained with Terry.

Terry finally gave in. "Fine, but I better get some mango yogurt after today."

After that whole conflict, Terry and Charles made their way to the briefing room where Rosa and Holt were patiently waiting for them.

"Great. Now that everybody is here, let us get started. What do we know about this guy?" Captian Holt started the meeting.

"We believe it's a guy that used to work for Doug Judy," Rosa spoke up. "Ever since the whole hostage situation, this guy has been after Judy. He figured out that Judy has been clean for a while and and he has been refusing to trade drugs with him. We don't know his name or what he looks like, but we believe he is dangerous."

"Is Judy willing to help the case?" Holt questioned.

Terry then spoke next. "I've spoken to him and he is in, as long as he gets immunity again from the whole hostage situation. He says he'd be into 'fighting for love'. Terry loves love too, but Terry's not sure if Judy is serious."

"Oh, he's serious all right, I would know," Rosa rolled her eyes.

"Then it is settled, bring Judy in. Let us take down this bastard," Holt spat. "Boyle, contact Santiago. Let her know we have got a lead but do not let her share this with Peralta. He needs to stay as uninformed as possible."

"On it," Charles responded.

"Everyone else, dismissed!"

***  
"Well, that was fun," Jake huffed while him and Amy laid in bed. "But now there's no more distraction to the reality of the situation."

"Jake, it'll be okay," Amy rested her hand on his chest.

Jake put his own hand on top of hers and smiled at her. "I know."

That was when Amy's phone started ringing. Charles was flashing across her screen. Amy raised an eyebrow and answered it. "Boyle, I'm on vacation."

"Holt told me to call and he doesn't want Jake to know any of this," Charles responded quickly.

"Oh," was all Amy could say. "Hold on a moment." She turned to Jake and mouth to him that she "had to take this call in private". She quickly climbed out of the hotel bed and pulled on a robe. She stepped onto the terrace once it was tied around her waist. "Okay, Charles. What is going on?"

"They think the perp is connected to Doug Judy. He's possibly a major drug lord. He's threatening Jake's life because he's friends with Judy and the reason Judy is now clean. Judy is coming in to help us take this guy down. Amy, Holt doesn't want Jake to find out or he's going to try to get involved. He can't know anything for his protection. Do not tell him anything."

"I promise that I won't say a word, Charles."

"Okay, I got to go. Make lots of babies, bye," Charles quickly hung up but not before saying something completely out if line about her marriage to Jake. She made a disgusted face but it quickly faded when she realized that they had a lead. Jake would be able to come home eventually.

Amy smiled as she walked into the hotel room and climbed back into bed next to Jake. "Who was that?"

"Just Charles," Amy rolled her eyes before kissing her husband. "I love you, Jacob Peralta."

"And I love you Amy Peralta," Jake smiled back before they went back to what they were doing before the phone call. Things were starting to look up for them. But Amy still had to hide her news from Jake, which would be hard when she only had one week with him before he leaves again. It didn't matter though. All that matter was them.


	4. Chapter 4

The snow on the mountain glistened in the sunlight. It wasn't cold but it also wasn't hot either, it felt a little chilly if anything. Everybody had on toques, scarves, gloves, and goggles. Basically everything you need to ski in. Amy was dressed in purple and baby blue gear, while Jake was in black and navy blue.

Amy was currently looking down at the bottom of the bunny hill. She wasn't sure if she was ready to ski down it yet, but Jake convinced her that she could do it. "Ames, come on!" He egged her on.

She shook her head, she always liked to be extra prepared. But this is something that she didn't have a binder for. Jake had kept the honeymoon trip a surprise and by the time he had told her what it was, it was too late to plan ahead.

She furrowed her eyebrows at the thought, that man was actually pretty dang smart when she thought about it. He had done that on person so that she couldn't go all type a-my on it. She shook her head before giggling to herself. She loved Jake so much and one of the reason why she did is because he knows her so well.

"Okay, I can do this," Amy whispered to herself. She looked towards Jake, who had a huge smile on his face. "Let's do this!"

"Yes!" Jake declared while pumping his fist into the brisk air. They both got ready to ski off the first hill. Amy pushed herself ahead and could feel the adrenaline course through her veins. Butterflies formed in her stomach as she made a smooth trip down the bunny hill. She served beautiful, her hair blowing through the wind, and the cool air hitting her bare face caused her nose to turn a blush red. She easily stopped herself once she reached the bottom of the hill.

As soon as Jake joined her, she squealed in excitement. "Oh my gosh, what a rush!"

"You had fun?" Jake questioned her with a smile of his own plastered across his face.

"Thank you for taking us here, I'm actually having a blast and this is something we can never do back in New York!" Amy bursted out with joy.

"I'm so glad!" Jake had a huge grin on his face, he was so happy that Amy liked the trip he had planned for their honeymoon. But the thought of leaving her again crept back into his mind. Jake tried to keep the smile on his face, but all that did was make is smile, lopsided, causing Amy's face to transition from happy to worried. And she knew exactly what he was thinking about.

Amy placed her hand on his shoulder in effort to comfort him. They were both quiet for a moment. The stress of the case always interrupted their honeymoon and it was becoming a nightmare. Amy took of her skis, and without a word, Jake followed suit. They both made their way to the ski rentals to return the gear they had on.

This whole vacation was a disaster. Amy wanted to enjoy their honeymoon, but she didn't want the thought of Jake leaving when they get to Brooklyn floating around the back of her mind. As much as they didn't want to, they knew that they had to talk about it.

***

"Make sure Nikolaj actually eats this time," Charles was on the phone with his girlfriend, Genevieve. Their son, who they had adopted a few years back, he had just come down with the flu and was refusing to eat. With Jake's case and his son, Charles had been stressed all week. It had been exactly one week since Jake got the threat and Charles felt helpless. His best friend would be put back into Witness Protection and he couldn't do anything about it.

Charles had been talking to Amy on and off throughout the honeymoon and he knew this was stressing her out. Her new husband was literally being taken away from her. Sure, it has happened many times, but this time she was a wife. Charles felt for her, he really did.

Amy had called Charles for advice over the whole conversation she had with Jake on the first day about how they had to talk about him leaving. She didn't know how to bring it up without stressing Jake out about it.

"He's going to try to change the subjects," Charles had told her. "You have to force him to talk, Amy."

"How? How do I bring something up when not even I want to talk about it?" Amy had said.

Charles was careful with what he told her and gave her the best advice. "Tell him that because you love him, that this conversation needs to happen. If it doesn't, it could harm your relationship and heaven forbid something like that happens to you."

"You're right, I can do this," Amy had reassured herself before she muttered a thank you to him and hung up.

Now, Jake was out somewhere no one knew about. And Amy had been pale and fragile. Charles had suspected that she had gotten pregnant over the honeymoon, but that theory had been trashed and he blamed it on Amy missing her new husband. Plus, he didn't see Amy as being so irresponsible. She'd never get pregnant while her husband was sent away. That just wasn't her.

Rosa pulled Charles out of his threats when she dropped a large manila folder on his desk. "Captain Holt wants you to look through this. It's for Jake's case."

"Thanks," he muttered before he tore it open viciously.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rosa questioned her friend.

"I'm fine, Diaz. It's just, I'm worried about Amy and Jake. I have know clue how Jake is and Amy is looking paler than northerners," Charles sighed.

"Everything will work out, Boyle. We're the Nine-Nine. Things always work out for us in the end," Rosa tried to stay optimistic. She looked towards Amy and noticed her pale complexion too. Rosa raised an eyebrow. "You weren't lying. Santiago does look a little under the weather. I'll go talk to her, see ya, Boyle."

And with that, Rosa walked over to Amy to chat with her. Charles' worried expression was still planted on his face as he looked through Jake's case. Over by the captain's office, Rosa grabbed Amy's attention. "Hey, sarge. Everything okay?"

"No, I've been worried sick about Jake. I mean, I just got married a week ago and it feels like my heart has been ripped out. I miss him, Rosa. When I first started working here, I never thought I'd ever miss working with Jake Peralta. But now, now I'm his wife. And I'm so used to seeing him every day, making horrible decisions, being the best NYPD detective, kissing me when he thinks no one is looking, being the complete goof he is. I miss all of him. I miss my husband, Rosa. It's a horrible feeling. I shouldn't have to worry about him, but I'm scared something will happen to him."

Rosa wasn't the best at comforting, but she knew that her friend needing as much as it as she could give. For the first time, Rosa willingly hugged Amy. And she didn't say a word but accepted the hug as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Amy, it's all going to work out in the end, okay? We'll catch this guy so Jake can come home. This isn't over."

"I know, but I can't help but worry about him, Rosa. I love him, so much. I can't lose him. Not yet," Amy whimpered into Rosa's shoulder.

"It'll be okay. I can promise you that," she told Amy as she pulled away from her friend. "Jake will be okay."

Amy smiled slightly, it wasn't a real smile but it was something. She grabbed a Kleenex tissue and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I look like a hot mess," Amy laughed as she fanned her eyes.

Rosa laughed with her and put her arm over her shoulders. "Do you have a bag of makeup? We need to fix that mascara."

Amy nodded and the two of them walked down to Amy's floor to grab her little makeup bag from inside her drawer. "Jake deserves someone who is always put together," she laughed.

"As nice at that sounds, he deserves the real you. But brownie points for you being so organized and put together, because that mascara on your cheeks isn't looking too flattering."

Amy shrugged in response as they made their way towards the women's room. "I guess you can't cry pretty."

"But you were crying because of how strong you feel for Jake, which isn't necessarily a bad thing. So I guess, I guess you can cry caring," Rosa nudged her with a smile.

Amy smiled at her. "Thank you for comforting me. I felt lost and out of place. I wanted to scream and I didn't know what to do."

Rosa guided Amy in front of the mirror and took out makeup removal wipes. She began to clean up the dried mascara on her cheeks and worked up towards her eyelids. She wiped with gentle strokes, as to not hurt Amy in anyway. "That's what friends are for. We're all here for you. Holt, Boyle, Terry, Gina. Even Hitchcock and Scully. We're all helping you to take down this guy to bring Jake home. So don't hide your emotions, don't let them run wild. Show you're concerned. We're here to comfort you. Sometimes we need the comfort too. We all miss Jake. We're all in this together, whether you like it or not. But I really hope you're with us because that would suck if you weren't."

Amy laughed and shoved Rosa's arm slightly while she was away from her face. "Thank you, Rosa. That really means the world to me."


	5. Chapter 5

Amy sat at her desk, tapping her pen. She watched as her squad of beat cops worked. They were filing case files, talking to detectives about a crime scene they'd been called into to. Chatting with each other about cop stories. Basically, it was a normal day at the ninety-ninth precinct of Brooklyn. She looked at a photo of her and Jake, the one they took as soon as they had gotten engaged. They both had goofy smiles plastered across their faces and they had this tinder look of love in their eyes. Amy smiled as she looked over Jake's face. What she would give just to kiss him again, or hug him. Or simply, just talk to him again. She missed him a lot. It had only been a couple days, but it never got easier.

"Ames," a hand flew in front of her face. She looked up to see Charles standing in front of her. "You looked a little rough when you were with Holt earlier. Are you okay? Everyone is worried about you."

"I'm not feeling too good, but I'm okay. I just miss him a lot, you know?" Amy told Charles with a sigh. It was rough not seeing Jake at work all the time. She knew it was hard on her friends as well.

"I miss him too, Amy. But we will get him back home safely. Doug Judy and everyone on the squad are doing the best they can to bring your husband home."

Amy looked up at Charles and gave him a warm smile. What he had said actually helped to ease her heart a little bit. He was right. They had the best squad of detectives on his case. Jake would be able to come home in no time.

"Thank you, Charles. That really helped," Amy told him with a relieved voice. "This has been really hard on me and the little bit you guys do to cheer me up means the world to me."

"If you ever need someone to talk to, Amy, we're all here," Charles offered some love in return before he made his way back to his floor to work on some cases. Amy sighed deeply. She began to feel slightly queasy and was worried that the stress of Jake being gone was making her sick. She glanced back at the photo, the smiles. The love he had for her, she could see it all in the photo. The way she showed of her ring. Everything in that moment was perfect. She was marrying the right person. The right person for her as she had said in her vows. He was absolutely perfect for her.

Amy never thought that the man she always despised would be her life long partner. They were rivals. She was organized, he was messy. She was serious, he was laid back. She strived to be the best as did he. But she wanted more and he was content. But that first date they had, then when he kissed her for the very first time undercover, and then that real kiss in the evidence room. She knew that it wasn't just a rivalry. He was flirting with her. And she fell for it. She was completely okay with it too, because now she had someone to spend the rest of her life with. She was a Peralta.

Now, now she had to get her husband back home. She missed him and didn't want to spend another day without him. She suddenly stood up. She was going to work the case. Captain Holt would understand. Her beat cops would understand. She just hoped, that herself would understand. It was time to bring Jake Peralta home, once again.

Amy charged her way into the captain's office without a single knock. Holt looked up to see his sergeant before him. He was currently making a phone call, which Amy had assumed was to his husband, Kevin Cozner. Holt quickly hung up the phone and looked towards Amy. "Have a seat," he gestured towards the chair in front of his desk.

"No. I came here to ask you to let me on the case. I have been suffering these past few days, feeling sick to my stomach, not knowing when my husband can come home. You have to relate to that. You were away from Kevin when you went to Florida. I can't stand it. I want him home as soon as possible, Captain Holt. I shouldn't be spending the first few weeks, months even, of my marriage away from my husband. I can't even imagine how he's feeling right now."

"Santiago, you are in charge of the beat cops downstairs. I can not let you work on the case with the detectives," Holt tried to reason.

Amy huffed. Here it goes. It was time to demand more from her boss. Her confidence was skyrocketing, she was going to bring Jake home. "Captian, this isn't Sergent Amy Santiago you're dealing with. This is Amy Peralta, and you can't expect her to wait around on other detectives. It's time that I did something. I miss Jake, and I'm going to bring him home. So, I'm going to ask you again, let me work on this case."

Holt shifted his gaze away from hers, he had to think for a moment. He could always put another sergeant in charge of the beat cops temporarily. "Fine. Amy Peralta, you can work the case. But, you can not be yelling at the detectives if things do not go your way. This is Sergeant Terry Jeffords' case. Do you understand me? You are not in charge."

"Loud and clear," Amy smiled real big. She could finally be a part of something again. She will be able to see her husband soon, she had the utmost faith in herself.

***

One month in isolation. One month without know how his friends were doing. One month without his wife. One month and he still didn't know when he could come home. Things weren't looking too good. Andrew was his least favourite undercover character.

Nothing but Ramen and parties. And he worked in a fast food chain. It was hard, all he wanted to do was solve a real tough case. He missed his wife. He missed his friends. He didn't miss his dad. He just wanted to go him. But when would that be? Soon? God, he sure damn hoped so.

Jake was living his worst life as Andrew when he could be living his best life as himself. He was currently in the breakroom on a "fifteen". That's what they called a fifteen minute break. Jake rolled his eyes at the thought as he scrolled through his fake Facebook that was set up for this Andrew character.

"Yo, dude! What is up?" Tyler, a coworker of Jake's or more like Andrew's, said as he entered the breakroom and shoved his badge in a locker.

"Not too much, went to a wicked party last night," Jake forced out.

"Meet any hot ladies?" Tyler pushed. That was another thing about this good ole character. He didn't have a wife or girlfriend. Which means Jake had to pretend he wasn't married. Which you would thing was easy, but being single is pretty rough when you're absolutely head over heels for your wife.

"Nah, not at that party. Thinking of looking elsewhere for a ONS," Jake cringed, but managed to pretend he was excited. ONS was what Tyler liked to call a one night stand. Jake thought it was stupid. Which is saying a lot considering he likes to put orange soda in cereal instead of milk.

"Sweet, Drew. Catch ya later, I got to go clocked in, peace!" Tyled rambled before going to work.

Jake sighed deeply and silently muttered. "When can I go home?"

***

Amy woke up early the next morning, and immediately ran to the washroom to throw up yesterdays dinner. She knew that Jake not being home was killing her, it had been a month and a half and still no leads. But this, this wasn't caused by stress. She did the math and yelped in fear. She quickly grabbed her phone after cleaning herself up. She dialed Gina's number.

"Gina! I have a question," Amy stumbled over her words as she forced then out.

"Whaaa?" Gina tiredly questioned. She must have been woken up by Amy's call.

"Gina! How far along were you when you found other you were pregnant with Iggy?" Amy quickly questioned her friend.

"About six or eight weeks, why?" Gina questioned. "Wait? Could you be?"

"Fuck, Gina, I can't have a baby without Jake here. What if he doesnt come home in time? What am I supposed to tell him? 'Welcome home, babe, oh and by the way, you're a dad now'? He'll freak out. What if he thinks I cheated and that it wasn't his? What if he doesn't want a baby?"

Gina groaned in annoyance. "Look, I know you didn't plan for this. You need to slow down, you might not even be pregnant. I'll come over with a pregnancy test and we'll go from there. Hang tight, Ames. We're going to find out I'd you have a little Peralta in the oven."

Amg sighed and ran her hands through her hair after the phone call was cut. She could be pregnant. What is she going to tell Jake? God, she hoped she wasn't. This would be the worst time ever to have a baby. Especially with the father undercover because someone decided to threaten his life on his God damn wedding day of all things. Amy laid her hand over her stomach. She didn't know what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, okay, okay," Amy kept repeating to herself. "One line is negative, two is positive. Gina is here to support me. God, I hope it's negative."

Gina knocked on the washroom door. She was nervous for her friend but also excited. Amy and Jake having a baby would be amazing news for the squad. They could be motivated more to get this case solved. Jake could come home, find out what he missed and then some. This was it. This was what could bring the precinct together. "Ames, you okay in there?"

"Yeah, fine. I'm fine," Amy calmly stated as she stared down the already used test. All she had to do was flip it over. Her future. Jake's future. It all depended on what this little stick said. Amy wasn't ready for a baby so soon. Especially not with Jake out of town. This was all a mess. A big old mess. Amy took in several breaths. "You are Amy Santiago- Peralta -you can do this. You're a police sergeant. What more could a little baby do?" Amy whispered encouraging words to herself.

With her heart beating rapidly, she closed her dark brown, almost black, eyes. She carefully lift the small stick of the counter and flipped it over onto the marble top. One, two, three. She opened her eyes and nervously looked down. Her breath hitched. Right before her was her and Jake's future, she was pregnant. Two lines. A mix of emotions overcame her. She wasn't sure if she should be happy or sad. Was this good news or bad news? How will she tell Jake? She made her way, the stick in hand, out of the washroom and towards Gina. She just handed her the white and pink stick before throwing her head into her hands. She was going to be a mother in less than nine months.

Gina looked up at Amy and smiled. "This is fantastic news, Amy!"

"Are you kidding me, Gina?! I can't be a mom. Not yet. This baby might not even have a dad. We don't even know if Jake is coming home. And oh my God, Jake isn't ready for this. He doesn't want to be a bad dad. What am I going to tell him? What if the baby is born before he comes home?" Amy began to spiral. This was something that she did constantly, worry. Especially when it came to unplanned things. Like a baby Peralta. They were not ready to have a baby yet. Who knows if they ever will be.

Gina placed her hands on both of her shoulders in effort to calm Amy down. "Look at me, you will be a fantastic mother. You are ready for this. And I think we need to tell everyone at the precinct that's working on Jake's case. If anything will motivate them, it's this. Amy, you're not the only one that wants him to come home. We all do. I know these people and I know, that we will do everything it takes for Jake Peralta to come home before his child is born."

"You're right, Gina. I can do this. It's just, without him here, I don't know what to do. I want to tell him he's going to be a dad and I can't. How do I do this alone? How do I keep this secret?" Amy looked at her friend. "I'm pregnant. Gina, I'm pregnant and my child's father is God knows where. And he might not ever come home. I can't risk his safety."

Gina gave her friend a tight hug. She too was worried about Jake and whether or not he would come home to see his wife before the baby is due. "Let's go to a doctor, get it confirmed, and then go from there. Okay? I don't want you to stress over this, Ames. I know I make fun of you and Jake all the time, but I'm still here. I've been here before, being pregnant. I can help you. Let me help you."

Amy silently nodded and nuzzled her head into her friend's neck. She was scared. Scared of being a mom. Scared of never seeing her husband again. Scared of Jake never finding out he's a dad. Scared of possibly being a single mother. She didn't know what to do, for the first time ever, she didn't have a binder full of answers.

***

Jake threw his work bag onto his grey, shaggy couch. He rubbed his hands over his face. He glanced at a picture of Amy and sighed. "I love you, babe," he quietly muttered at it. He missed her so damn much. He couldn't wait to go home and see her. He wondered what the Nine-Nine was doing now. He sure did miss them all. He hoped there was a lead of some kind. He just wanted to go home. He didn't want to be Andrew anymore.

He scrolled through his Netflix, looking for some kind of movie to watch. He finally settled on Die Hard of course. Jake laid back on the couch and watched his favourite movie of all time take him into another world. A world where he was home, with his friends and family, being the greatest detective he could be.

He missed his wife, his friends, even his parents. More so his mother than father, but he did miss them both. He wanted to hear Charles go off about food. He wants Gina to once again outsmart him. He wants Holt to make him a better person. He wants Terry to explain to him on why mango yogurt was the best flavour. He wanted to see Hitchcock and Scully. Just see them. Then he'd have his fill. He wanted Rosa to threaten him as she always does. And most importantly, he wanted to kiss and hold Amy and tell her how much he loves her.

Jake just wanted to go home.

He looked at a photo of the squad all together on his wedding day. Everyone worked so hard to make sure that they could marry each other on May fifteenth. It was something that had actually made Jake and Amy tear up some. He had the world's greatest friends in the entire universe. He could always count on all of them to make him laugh or smile every day.

Everyone was smiling and laughing in the picture. There was a few of them, actually. There was one of just Jake and Amy kissing, one of Kylie and Charles laughing at Jake and Amy as they had threw cake at each other. There was even one of just Jake smiling at Amy during the reception, a photo he didn't even know was taken until they got them back from the photographer.

His heart beat rapidly as he looked at each and every wedding photo he had hidden away. He missed his friends. He missed. His wife. He just wanted to go home. Jake needed to.

***

Jake woke up startled. He had this feeling that something was wrong with Amy. Like she had fallen ill or was having an anxiety attack. Jake didn't care if it meant putting himself in harm's way. He had to calm her down or help her. He doesn't ever get these feelings and he was how worried about her. He started packing a bag. He couldn't wait any longer, if the squad can't solve the case, then he sure as hell will.

Jake marched out of the apartment and made his way to the car rental. He was going to drive from Cali to New York. He didn't want to risk flying. He was going home to see Amy.

After finally picking out a black Chevy Cruze, he threw his things in and climbed into the car. The engine roared to life. Jake put on his seatbelts and proceeded to drive towards Brooklyn. He was on his way home. He was going to see his friends and find out if Amy was okay.


	7. Chapter 7

Amy looked at the little square photograph in her hand. A ultrasound, with a little tiny pea-sized dot. That was her baby. She was currently standing in front of Raymond's office. An internal battle of should she or should she not was going on her head. She was not only a sergeant, but a mother. Her urge to protect anyone and everyone grew only more. And the tugging at her heart for Jake to come home was only getting more intense with each passing day. Amy missed her husband. He had a home here, and it was ripped away from him. His wife and child were stolen from him.

"Santiago?" Captain Holt looked out the door. He took his glasses of slowly and gestured towards the detectives. "Why aren't you working with them on the case? I thought you wanted to solve it so that Jake can come home."

Amy walked two feet into the office. She glanced down at the photo in her hands and then back into her Captain's eyes. She took in a heavy breath and relaxed her muscles. "This has become more than just bringing my husband home. This is something so much bigger than that," she responded with ease before handing Raymond the small photo.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Holt asked his sergeant after looking at the photo for a brief minute. "Is this Peralta's?"

Amy nodded cautiously. She took the photo back into her hands and looked at it again, still in disbelief that she was now a mother. "Yes, Jake and I must've gotten pregnant over the honeymoon. He has no clue and now this child might not ever see their father. What if Jake can never find out that he's a dad? And if he does see me while undercover, what will he think of the baby in my arms? I'm scared, Holt. My child needs their father. I need him too."

"I understand how difficult this can be. Santiago, you are an amazing detective as you are a sergeant. You can bring him home. You will, you just have to believe in yourself. You have to be Amy about this. Amy plans. Be her again, and plan."

Amy smiled as she placed her hand gently over her abdomen. "You're absolutely right, Holt. I need to start planning for my future and not worry about the past. Jake will come home, I know he will."

"He wi-" Raymond was cut off when Detective Diaz opened her door in a panicked manner. She glanced over Amy once before looking back at her captain.

"Captain Holt, Peralta is missing!" Rosa shouted in a rushed tone.

"What?!" Amy's voice cracked and she fell back wards onto the couch. She held her stomach and began to breathe heavily.

"Missing?! What do you mean? He is in Witness Protection, he cannot simply just up and vanish in thin air!" Holt stressed.

Rosa just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, Cap. The martial can't locate him anywhere," Rosa glanced at Santiago before looking back at her captain. "I think Santiago might be having a panicky attack, Captain!"

Holt stood up and rushed over to his door to yell in the bull pen. "Sergeant!" Terry looked up and saw Holt motion for him to come over. As soon as Terry reached him, Holt showed him into his office. "Stay with Santiago and make sure she stays calm. Peralta has gone missing and I need all the detectives put onto this immediately."

Terry looked of at his captian in utter shock. "Peralta's gone missing? How?"

"We do not know, please just stay with Amy while we track him down," Holt urge before Rosa and him left the office to work this case. Jeffords looked toward Amy and frowned. He knelt down and began to rub her back. This going to be harder than it should be and Terry wouldn't be surprised if this was all because of Jake himself.

"Sarge, I'm worried. What if he's laying out there somewhere, dead? I can lose him so soon, the rest of lives wasn't supposed to be this. He needs to be okay, he needs too!" Amy whimpered to Terry.

"Terry's scared too, Santiago. But we will find Jake, I promise. He is probably safe and sound and this could be his own fault," Jeffords tried to calm her down some. He too was extremely concerned for Jake's safety, but he didn't want his fellow sergeant to see his worrying.

"I know Jake is sometimes neurotic and will do things in the spew of a moment, but what if this isn't one of those days where he just overreacted to something. What if Jake really is dead or being held captive? Doug Judy's old boss threaten his life, Jeffords!"

Terry continued to rub her back in worry. "We will catch this guy, Santiago. I promise you that if Jake isn't safe now, he will be."

Amy sighed heavily, I know. But I'm still going to jump to conclusions you know, because I love him. He's my everything and if something were to happen to him, I don't know what I would do. I can't lose him, Terry. Not yet, not now!"

She began to hyperventilate again, causing her to freak out even more, Terry kept comforting her, rubbing her back slowly. "In and out, in and out, in and out," he kept on repeating in hopes that Amy would continue to breath slowly and readjust to real life again.

That's when the door opened up to Captain Holt's office and Terry looked up at the person with a starstruvk face. He could not believe who he was looking at.

***

"Can't this stupid thing go any faster?!" Jake hit his engine in frustration. He was on the final stretch to his precinct and was beginning to get antsy. He was so close, but yet so far away. He just kept driving and driving with no break. He was tired, hungry, and disattached from society. All he could think about was getting home to his wife and making sure that she was okay.

Jake glanced at the time, 12:34PM. By now the whole precinct would be worried sick about him and wondering where the hell he disappeared to. He possibly could even be reported missing. And just as that thought crossed his mind, he heard the radio station.

"It has been reported that a detective from the NYPD has gone missing. Detective Jacob Peralta was last seen in Los Angeles, California. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, black Jean's and black converse. Peralta had his life threatened while working at the NYPD and was soon put under the Witness Protection Program. We have no known whereabouts of where the detective could be or if he is even still alive."

Jake huffed. The last thing he needed was everyone worried about him, but he knew that everyone just cared so much about him.

He finally pulled up into the parking garage for the ninety-ninth precinct and took his usual parking spot. He took in a deep breath before unbuckling his seat belt, and climbing out of the car. He made his way to the bull pen.

He decided to take the stairs, as to not spook everyone when the elevator doors opened. He saw that nobody was currently working at their desks when he enter. He came to the conclusion that everyone was doing their best to track him down.

Jake then heard a noise coming from the captain's office. It sounded like Amy was crying. Jake's heart rate began to pick up and he busted open the door. The look on Terry's face was completely dumbfounded. Jake cleared his throat so that Amy could see him.

She gasped in excitement and ran up to him. She gave him the most passionate kiss they had ever shared and gave him a tight hug. "I thought you were dead," she teared up.

"I'm okay, Ames. I told you everything would be okay."

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in WPP," Amy questioned her husband.

Jake gave his wife a sympathetic look. He hugged her again, this time even tighter. "I got a weird feeling that something was wrong. Is everything okay? You looked worried."

"Jake, there is something I need to tell you, and it's gonna be a lot to take in."


	8. Chapter 8

"Ames, what's going on? You don't look so good," Jake observed the pale look in her face and the worry in her eyes. Whatever this was, she was scared to tell him. He wasn't sure if this was good news or bad news, big news or small news. Jake did know, however, that it was extremely important.

"Jacob," Amy started, leading him into the break room to sit down. "You shouldn't be here. Your life is far more important than me."

Jake looked at his wife in bewilderment. "Are you kidding me?! Ames, you're the most important person in my life and I'd give my life for yours. I love you, babe. You know I had to see you, I freaking missed you!" Amy looked down at her hands, watching them as she played with her wedding ring. Jake's calloused hands suddenly laid over hers. They felt warm and welcoming. She looked up at him to see absolute adoration in his eyes. She reflected his passionate gaze with one of her own. "Hun, what's the news you have to tell me?"

"I'm pregnant, Jake. You're going to be a daddy," Amy blurted out with no hesitation. Her heartbeat began to go rapid. She watched her husband's face go from shock to absolute amazement. Amy felt relieved to see the happy and teary look in his eyes. She began to also tear up at the sight. "Say something?" she mumbled with a smile plastered on her face. "Anything?"

"I don't know what to say," Jake's voice was full of wonder. "I mean, I'm gonna be a daddy, Ames. A real life father."

Amy looked at her husband with a sparkle in her eyes, she was over the moon. Jake placed his hand on her flat abdomen and whispered to the little fetus that was inside. A little piece of Jake and Amy was now a process in the making. A little boy or girl, it didn't matter. Jake was going to be a dad and he strived to be an amazing one at that.

Holt walked into his office only to be completely taken back by the man the stood in front of him. Jake Peralta. What was he doing here? How did he get in here? When did he get here? Although shocked, Holt stay carried a straight face as he looked at the detective before him. Jake returned the gave, but with more of a "it's good to see you" kind of expression.

"Detective Peralta, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be in the witness protection program," the captian questioned Jake.

Jake looked at his hands them at Amy before looking into his captain's eyes. "I don't know what came over me, cap. I just felt that something was wrong with Ames here. I'm sorry. But she is my wife and I was worried for her."

Raymond turned to look at Santiago and gave a light chuckle, which not only shocked Jake and Amy, but also Terry, who was still in the room. "Did you tell him?"

Amy smiled, showing off her glistening white teeth. "Yes, Jake knows. But not a single person in here can tell anyone that I'm pregnant, I want to wait some time."

"Of course we won't, Ames. This will stay between us and only us," Jake gave his wife a side hug. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jake," Amy returned before turning back to face her superiors. "Will you excuse us, Sirs?" Both Terry and Raymond moved out of the way to let the young couple make up for lost time. The only problem now? How to protect Jake since he had come back prematurely.

***

At Shaw's Bar, Amy and Jake sat down at a table for two with a dimly lit candle. They were both looking over they menus, deciding on a ceasar salad and bacon cheeseburger for their dinners. Jake sipped on his water as Amy looked him over on the other side of the table. "I've missed you so much, Jacob."

"I missed you too, Ames. I don't even know what to think about with all that has happened so far. Between you, me, and our jobs. Things have been absolute chaos and you deserve more than that. You have given me the best gift a man could ever receive, but I want to return the favour. I just don't know how."

Amy shook her head and took his hands into hers from across the table. She looked at him with heart eyes and a smile that could blind an alien all the way out in space. "Jake, you don't have to give me anything else. I have all I wanted. I have your name, my ring on your finger. I have your smile, your gorgeous eyes. I have your humor and love. I have you. You being here is all I want. It is all I'll ever need. You and our little baby. That's all I've ever asked for in life and you give me all of that each and every day."

"But your dream to become the youngest police captain, I've ruined that by getting you pregnant," Jake frowned.

"Hun, I can still be a working parent and so can you. There's daycare, and there's also Sharon. I'm sure Cagney, Lacey, and Ava would love to play with our little munchkin while we're working. We can do anything and still be amazing parents, Jake. You didn't ruin anything."

Jake smiled back at his wife. The love her had for her in his heart grew more and more each and every single day. He couldn't help himself from sneaking perks at her or from holding her hand and even from kissing her. Every chance he got, he would show her the affection that he had for her. The passion, the flames, Amy in general, that's what keeps him going every single day when he's not with her. She is quite literally his fire.

"I love you, Amy Peralta," Jake cheesed at her as he said her new name. He was giddy with love whenever he heard it.

"And I love you, Jake Peralta," Amy cheesed right back at him. The love from her eyes never fading.

***

"Sir, what are we going to do?" Jeffords asked the captain.

Raymond leaned back in his chair as he placed his reading glasses over his eyes. He was worried for the young detective just as much as Jeffords was. He didn't know what to do. "Well, we can not just send him back to the WPP. Peralta will not go without a fight, especially now that he has found out about Santiago and the baby. What we could do is suspend him."

Terry hugged is clipboard as he stood in an "at ease" position. "With all do respect, sir, we can't just suspend Jake. He will fight no matter what. He loves his job and Amy and with that baby, he's going to need the extra money to raise it."

"You are absolutely right, Jeffords. We will keep Diaz on him as a precaution if things get out of hand. Can I trust you to make sure that stays out of the bullpen? I do not want to hear anyone speak of us protecting Peralta, if he finds out, we will be in for a big storm."

"I can assure you, sir, that I will be on top of anything said around the precinct. I will let Diaz know immediately," Terry told his captain before exiting the office and towards his desk.

Raymond leaned back and rubbed his hand over his forehead in frustration. "Oh, Peralta, what have you got yourself into?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Hummus is dumb," Terry rolled his eyes as he looked at the empty container of the hummus that was left in the fridge, more than likely by Charles.

"Urg, you say that about everything, ter-bear," Gina responded without looking up from her phone. She was in the middle of a Kwazy Cupcakes level.

Terry sighed as he sat down at the table with Gina. He had a fat-free Greek yogurt with a touch of honey in his hand. "I know, Terry's just a little on edge now that Peralta is back," he muttered.

"Jake knows what he's doing, Sarge," Gina said as she made a cupcake match.

"No, he doesn't. Gina, are you even paying attention? Some drug-lord threaten Jake's life and he's back here honeymooning with his wife when he should be in the WPP. He's gonna get himself killed."

"Well, then I guess it wouldn't be the first time he's done something stupid, now would it?" she remarked.

Terry once again rolled his before Rosa came in and slammed a dagger into the table that Gina and him were both sitting at, causing Gina to finally look away from her matching game. "Damn, Rosa!"

"What's this I hear about me needing to protect Peralta? I don't protect detectives, Sarge, I solve crimes. I work in the field not from a distance."

"The captain says that Jake needs protection and he can't trust anyone better than you," Terry explained.

Rosa rolled her eyes in aggravation. "Make Santiago do it, she owes him her life anyways. Isn't that what marriage is about?"

"No!" Terry said in disbelief. "Look, Santiago can't. She's got a thing going on, and no one can do a better job than you, Diaz. Just do as the captain says, alright."

"Fine," Rosa muttered as she pulled the dagger out from the table. "But that doesn't mean I'll like it. And also no promises anyone will come back alive."

***

Jake was currently sitting at his desk, going over a case file for a drug deal that had recently been completed by Boyle when he had gone out to dinner with Genevieve. Jake had been his partner during the case before he was put into the WPP, and he wanted to see how everything went down after Boyle got reassigned to the case with Diaz.

As he was reading the interrogation report, a case was dropped on his desk. Jake took a look at it to see it was a murder investigation that was about ninety percent completed. "Hello, Peralta."

He flipped through the pages of the reports. The whole inner circle was working on the case. "Stealing another case, huh?" Jake smugly said as he looked up to see The Vulture. The Vulture was a cop from Major Crimes who always swooped in to steal almost completed cases from everyone at the Nine-Nine. His real name is Keith Pembroke but the precinct preferred to call him The Vulture since that's exactly what he was, a vulture. The murder case Jake was currently looking at was another case Pembroke had stolen recently from the precinct. It looked to be Diaz's case.

"I'm just doing my job, detective," Pembroke responded with an evil grin.

"Diaz could've finished this case no problem," Jake scoffed. "You'll always be a vulture."

"I guess I wouldn't have it any other way, now would I?" The Vulture snapped back before snatching the case from Jake's hands and exiting through the elevator. He could be the victim in the murder case and he'd still find a way to come back and steal his own murder investigation. Jake shook his head in annoyance. The last thing he wanted to deal with when he came back was Pembroke and his no good personality.

Jake went back to looking through his paperwork. He looked over at the file that sat on his desk, that he had yet to open. Holt had told him if he really wanted to help, he could take a look. Jake wasn't sure if going through Doug Judy's interrogation report was a good idea or not. He desperately wanted to know who this man was. Why would he threaten Jake's life if Judy was the one to step down? He knew it was because Judy had began helping the NYPD and Jake himself was the reason why. No matter, he couldn't look through the file. He didn't want to risk his life any further. But then again, he had a baby on the way and putting this case to bed would be the smartest and safest thing he could do.

Right when Jake was about to flip through the case, Rosa approached his desk. "What did The Vulture want? Hasn't he done enough already?" she questioned her colleagues while she rolled her eyes at her own mention of Pembroke.

"He wanted to rub it in my face that he took yet another case. I can't believe he was Captain once. What a joke," Jake scoffed. "Anyways, what's up?"

Rosa thought for a moment and opted to keep Terry's request to herself and leave Jake oblivious to the matter. "Just stuff. Hey, is that Judy's report on that drug-lord guy?"

"Yeah, I haven't looked through it yet. I'm kind of nervous to, but I know I should. I have to protect myself. I don't want Amy to end up being a single mother," Jake sighed.

"She won't be, Jake. Don't you dare be stressing over this. This isn't you, man," Rosa comforted Jake as she took the police file in her hands. "Let's go get some coffee so you can finally relax. You have done nothing but work."

Jake put his pen down and sighed. As much as he'd hate to admit, Rosa was right. It was time to take a moment to himself. He hasn't relaxed since he had to leave Amy after their honeymoon. "You're right, let's go get some caffeine."

Both Rosa and Jake made their way out to the streets of Brooklyn, towards a Starbucks. Rosa was keeping Jake caught up on all the drama that has happened at the precinct. From Nikolaj and Iggy being brought into the precinct for Bring-Your-Child-To-Work Day to that one time Captain Holt dabbed in front of the entire squad. Rosa even had a video to show Jake of the dab, and Jake had never been more amused in his entire life.

"Hey, what the heck is going on over there," Jake questioned as he watched what looked to be a drug deal. "I'm sorry, Rosa, but I gotta do my job."

Jake slowly walked toward the young teenagers, a boy, possibly seventeen, he was dressed in blue jeans and a leather jacket, and the a girl who looked like she could be Rosa's twin. Jake made sure his badge and gun were hidden as he approached. "What do we have here?"

"Hey, man, this is a private meeting. You can't be here," the boy said to Jake as he tried to hide the drugs in his coat.

"Actually I think I can be," Jake smirked as he uncovered his badge. "You're both under arrest for the possession of drugs," Jake grunted as he handcuffed the boy. The girl took off running, but not before Rosa chased her down and put her handcuffs on her. "So much for that coffee," Rosa rolled her eyes as she looked at Jake.

"Awe man, I don't want to go to Jail," the young boy complained.

Jake tightened his grip on the teenager's handcuffs. "Good thing it's a short walk, it'll give you more time to think about what you're doing and how it can ruin your life in seconds."

***

Amy laid her head against the cold desk. She had a migraine and an upset stomach. Being pregnant was definitely not as fun as TV made it out to be. Every few hours, she had these emotional breakdowns. She was constantly worrying about Jake's safety now that he was back home. Amy never felt so sick and scared in her life. It was eleven at night and she had fallen asleep. She had lost track of time, so when she ended up waking up, everything was dark, the lights on her floor were still on, however.

Jake approached her desk, he had bags under his eyes, and his hair was ruffled from stress. It was almost like hadn't got a wink of sleep thag night.

"Ames," he whispered but all he got back was a groan from his wife. "Amy, it's past eleven. Let's go home, okay? I can get you some hot tea and draw you a warm bath."

"Jake, I'd love all that, really. I would, but I want to focus on your case right now. I have to make sure you can know that no matter what, you re safe and don't have to worry about leaving the baby and I alone."

"I know you want to work on the case, babe. But you have to take a break every now and then. You can't stress over the case now that we have a little one on the way, Amy. I love you and I appreciate all you're doing to keep me and our family safe, but you need to take some time for yourself and the baby."

"You're right," Amy sighed. "And I love you too, Jake. So, so much."

Jake placed his hand on Amy's abdomen and smiled. He was going to be a great dad and he couldn't wait to meet his son or daughter. Things were about to get complicated, intense even, but Jake could handle it. The nintey-ninth precinct could handle anything thrown at them.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been a while since Jake came home to Brooklyn. The case was still unsolved, he was still in danger. Amy was about four months pregnant now, and she most definitely now had a baby bump. They didn't know what they were expecting yet, a boy or a girl. And they didn't have a name for either of the genders. Although, Charles did suggest them naming it after him and they did consider it as surprising as that might be. They also thought about calling the baby Brooklyn and Johnny or Dora after their undercover characters that got them together in the first place.

But all that aside, they just kept doing their thing, every day. Fighting crime, and looking good while doing it. Jake was currently walking down the streets of New York when someone forcibly grabbed his arm and put a bag over his head. "Hey! What the heck is going on here!" Jake shouted but he received no answer as he was shoved into a car. The bag was pulled off his head to reveal the one and only Adrian Pimento.

"Hey, Jake! Long time no see! What's going on with you? I'm great!" Pimento talked a million words per minute.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Pimento, slow down. What the fuck was that?! You know I have to be at the Nine-Nine with Amy right now, she's been stressed about this case and-"

"That's why I'm here, Jakey. It's about the case. Judy might have not been able to help, but I can. Jake, the drug-lord, it's Figgis," Pimento revealed.

Both of them were quiet for a while. Jake didn't know what to say or even what to think. Last time Figgis was here, he tried to kill both Jake and Holt, and now he was back. He was back and not only was Jake in danger but so was everyone involved with the case.

Jake started thinking about Amy and how she was currently pregnant. What if something happened to him? Or even worse, her? Pimento finally decided to speak after a while. "Jake, you okay?"

"Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool. Figgis is back, cooooooooool."

"Jake?"

"I'm fine, Pimento, I really am. I'm just freaking out. What am I going to do? What if I don't make it this time, what if Amy has to be a single parent. What if-"

"I have to stop you right there, Jakey. What do you mean 'single parent'. Is Amy pregnant? Why don't you guys tell me anything. I know I didn't go to your wedding because Gaga was the same day, but really, Jake? Don't hang that over my head," Pimento complained.

Jake gave Pimento his "Really Pimento" look. Leave it to Adrian Pimento to go off about something that didn't even matter at that exact moment. "Look, we can talk about that later, but Figgis is back. We need to go back to the precinct. I need to tell the squad and cap."

"No, no, no. That's a bad idea. What if Figgis catches wind of it? He'll have all of our asses. Jake, we have to do this on our own. No calling or messaging. We can't be in contact with the Nine-Nine," Pimento advised his friend and former colleague.

"I have to at least tell Ames. Let me call her," Jaks tried to bargain.

"No, absolutely not. We have to stay off the grid, Jake. Please. We were both undercover cops, let's do it again."

"Fine," Jake finally gave in. He knew no matter what he said, Pimento was right. They had to stay off the grid. Things could get incredibly dangerous not only for them, but for everyone else at the precinct. But no matter what the circumstances were, he would still worry about Amy. Hopefully she would understand.

***

"I tried, Rosa. He won't pick up. He said he would be late to work, but it's been two hours. I'm worried something happened to him," Amy stressed has she had her cellphone to her ear, all she could get was his voicemail. Not only that, but the baby was kicking her nonstop.

"Keep trying, you said his phone is ringing, right?" Rosa urged her.

"Yes, maybe it's on vibrate or silent. God, I'm freaking out!" Amy panicked.

Rosa rubbed Amy's shoulders in effort to calm her down. "It'll be okay, Amy. Let me get the captain. I'm sure he can help out."

Right as Rosa was about to go into Holt's office, Judy came running into the precinct. He was shouting hysterically, not even one person could hear clearly what he was trying to say. After he had caught his breath, Judy was silent for a moment. "Guys, I know who this drug-lord is. He was trying to reintroduce Giggle Pig into the city."

"Who is it?" Captain Holt demanded in a clear, loud voice.

"It's Figgis."

The entire precinct was silent. "Didn't we arrest him?" Boyle questioned.

"He must have escaped somehow," Diaz groaned. "Also, Holt, Jake is missing. He never showed up to work and won't answer his phone when Amy calls."

Holt became visually stressed at the thought. "Squad, grab your gear and meet me in the conference room. Peralta might be in danger, and Figgis might have him."

The entire squad, including Amy, rushed to grab their gear and meet with Holt. If Jake needs their help, then he was going to get it. It was time to take Figgis down once in for all.

Once everyone was piled into the conference room, Holt began to talk. "With Judy's help, we should be able to not only find Figgis, but Peralta as well. We will all need to work together," Holt advised. He looked over to Amy and shook his head. "You should stay here."

"No way, Captain. Jake is my husband and I want to help as best as I can. I don't care if I'm pregnant or not," Amy demanded of her Captain.

"Santiago, I agree with Cap on this. You shouldn't be out in the field," Jeffords suggested.

Amy shook her head in disagreement. "No, no. I absolutely disagree. I'm going to help save Jake, Terry. I'm helping you guys. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

Terry knew that there would be no use in arguing with her. Amy was going to do whatever it takes to make sure Jake was safe. "Okay, but promise me you'll stay safe. The last thing I need his Jake trying to kill me because you got hurt, I'm already not going to hear the end of it."

Amy smiled at the sergeant before saluting to him. "I will stay safe, Terry. Don't you worry about me, and I will deal with Jake."

***

"Where are we," Jake questioned Pimento.

"The FBI building," Pimento excitedly declared.

"WHAT?!" Jake exclaimed in shock. "Dude, no. No, no, no. Half these guys could be corrupted agents! Absolutely not. Remember Bob?! He helped Figgis! Pimento, we cannot go in there! Do you hear me?!"

"Calm down, Jakey. We aren't going inside. We're chilling at the garage. Judy has the Nine-Nine coming. Figgis is here. It'll work out, we'll get him," Pimento exposed the plan.

"This is going to fail," Jake facepalmed.

They stayed quiet for the rest of their stakeout. Jake kept his eyes open for Figgis. It had been hours but the squad still hadn't shown up and niether did Figgis. Pimento had fallen asleep, but Jake didn't bother to wake him. What would be the point? All he would do is talk nonstop about literally everything his mind could process.

Jake finally got out of the vehicle, his gun cocked and to his side, he began to walk slowly towards the elevator, being careful not to over look a single square foot. He checked underneath is own vehicle, feeling a sense of being watched. He looked back inside too, but Pimento was still napping.

Jake breathed out heavily and once he made it to the elevator, he uncocked his gun and slipped it back in his holster. He took one single turn back to his car and suddenly Figgis was in front of him with a gun pointed straight at Jake's head. Jake slowly placed both his hands in the air. "Figgis," he muttered.

"Did you miss me?" Figgis snarled back in returned. It seemed like he was purposely trying to provoke Jake today.

"How did you escape prison?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

Figgis laughed a demonic laugh. "Well let's just say that the person you screwed over prison wanted to help me get revenge."

"The drugs," Jake muttered.

"That's right, apparently meth meth isn't the only thing that man can smuggle," Figgis laughed once again. With that he cocked his gun and pushed it into Jake's head. "Now do I have to kill you now or will you come with me willingly?"

Opting to stay alive for the sake of his wife and unborn child, Jake followed Figgis into his car, a bag placed over his head and he was shoved into the trunk of Figgis' black Honda Civic. Jake prayed the Pimento woke up and saw it all unfold and the the squad and Judy could all work together to find him. And Jake hoped Amy stayed home, because the last thing he wanted was that unborn baby of his in danger.


	11. Chapter 11

Pimento woke up, his vision extremely foggy. He looked inside of his solo cup and saw fragments of some sort of pill. He looked around fast, trying to catch a glimpse of Peralta, but he was no where in sight. Pimento came to the conclusion that Figgis somehow managed to drug him. Working at a hand lotion store was supposed to help prevent this. Pimento got out of the car and retrieved some gear from the trunk. A NYPD bulletproof vest, Jake's spare pistol, and an NYPD jacket. Once Pimento was geared up, he called the Nine-Nine. "Hey, Captain Holt, we have a situation."

"Oh? What is going on, Pimento?" Holt questioned his former detective.

Pimento rubbed the back of his neck and tried to muster up something to say. Anything really. "It's about Jakey, Figgis... he has him, sir."

"What?! How?" Holt shouted.

"I don't know, sir. He must've drugged me so that I wouldn't tell Jake that Figgis was near or something," Pimento huffed. "Whatever it was, I saw that the vehicle was a black honda civic. You'll have to be careful though, he had multiple guns on him."

"Okay, okay. Pimento, you follow them. I will think of something," Holt told the former detective before hanging up. He turned to the squad and shook his head. "Figgis has him. They are probably still somewhere near, but certainly not in the FBI building. Keep your eyes glued to that building. We may get lucky and he is still inside."

Amy kept her eyes on the building, her heart beating a million times a minute. She tried to keep it all together. For Jake. She wanted to run in there, point her gun at Figgis, and shoot him in the leg just like she had done to Jake. Just like Figgis had made her do to her amazing amazon and father of her child. This had to end today. It was over for Figgis. This was the last straw. The precinct was finally ready to pull the trigger on not only the cast but Figgis himself.

She closed her eyes and remembered the night she knew she loved Jake. They had just been binging all of the Die Hard films when she knew that he was the one for her. Watching him get over excited as John McClane killed all those terrorists, it made her realize this was Jake. The real, genuine Jake. The man who watched an action mover that was thirty years old and decided, "I'm going to become a cop." A man that has become one of the best detectives in the NYPD. Someone who supported her since day one. Sure, they had a feud going, but that was all in good fun. This was him. This crazy Die Hard fanboy who gave her the world and became one of the greatest cops she's ever met was the man she wanted to spend the rest of life with. She knew then as she still knows now. She made a vow to protect him and live him and cherish him. Figgis wasn't going to be the one who destroys their marriage. Pregnant or not, Amy was going to take down Jimmy Figgis.

Amy grabbed her gun and the rest of her protective gear and began towards the parking garage of the FBI building. "Santiago, where are you going?" Captain Holt's voice rang.

"With all due respect, sir, I'm about to kick some criminal ass and get my husband back," she said without looking back. Without a flinch. She knew she was breaking her Captain's orders, but Jake's life was on the line and love has always trumped order.

***

"You are the WORST criminal in the entire country!" Jake shouted with a chuckle. "Do you really think staying in the same stupid building will fool the Nine-Nine? Have you EVER seen a cop movie before? It NEVER ends well!"

"Sure, laugh it up, Jacob Peralta. I bet you think this shit is funny," Figgis growled.

Jake rolled his eyes with another light chuckle. "Actually I do. Do you seriously think I'm that stupid? Honestly? I may act like it, but I'm pretty damb good at my job so go ahead and disregard whatever I say."

"You. Are. The. Most. Annoying. Person. I. Have. Ever. Kidnapped." Figgis snarled. He pointed his gun in Jake's direction and grumbled. "Another peep from you and I'll make sure Santiago becomes a widow."

Jake immediately stopped laughing at the mention of his wife. He wanted to say something to defend her, he knew what Figgis was thinking, but he knew if he said anything that it would make it worse for not only him but also Amy.

Right as Figgis finally pulled the gun down, a voice rang throughout the building. "Drop the weapon and step away from my husband," Amy demanded, her weapon pointed at Figgis. But instead of him surrendering his weapon, he pointed it back at Jake.

"Oh, would you look at that. Little Mrs. Peralta is back here to save the day. And she's what? Four months pregnant? Isn't that sweet. I bet she'll just shoot your leg again."

"For your information, I told her to shoot my leg," Jake scoffed. "And we still put you in prison, might I add. So who here is the real idiot?"

"Drop the weapon, Figgis," Amy demanded once again. But instead he began to aim the weapon at her growing baby bump. Amy's face didn't change but on the inside she was screaming for help.

Jake furrowed his eyebrows in anger. "Don't you fucking DARE try to get my child involved in this!" Jake was more furious at Figgis now than he currently was at Amy for even being in the same room as Figgis while she's pregnant.

Figgis laughed evilily right as one trigger was pulled after the other. Jake closed his eyes, demanding to every God that his baby was not yet another victim of Jimmy "The Butcher" Figgis.


	12. Chapter 12

There was a haunting silence that loomed over the room. The echo of the shot had faded and Jake was too afraid to open his eyes to see whether the victim was his pregnant wife or Jimmy Figgis. The screams from Pimento forced Jake to open his eyes and see what was once his stealthy squad, rolling their eyes and shaking their heads and Amy with a smirk upon her face. She was fine. Figgis was shot and now, and now he was being beaten to a pulp by Pimento himself.

"HOW COULD YOU HURT JAKEY LIKE THAT?! HOW COULD YOU BE SO NAIVE?! THIS IS THE FUNNIEST THING I'VE EVER DONE," Pimento screamed as he tackled the criminal.

"Okay, Pimento, that's enough," Captain Holt told him as Terry cuffed Figgis. "You know what you did," Holt sneered in Figgis' direction.

Jake ran to Amy, hugging her and her belly, making sure that she wasn't hurt. "You scared me, Amy. Don't you ever do that again."

"I scared you? Really, Jake? I was stressed and panicky this whole time. I didn't want to hurt the baby either but I also wasn't about to let my husband die," Amy told Jake. "I love you, so much."

"I love you, so much, too."

"I think, I think we need to talk about our future here. At the precinct. I'm just worried for our little one, Jake. We need to talk this through rationally when we get back," Amy sighed. "I don't want to, but I think we have to."

The whole trip back to the Nine-Nine was quiet. There was so much to say but also there was so much that needed to be kept silent. Neither Amy or Jake wanted to give up their jobs. They worked so hard for them. Amy wanted to be the youngest police captain and Jake was already right where he wanted to be. But, they had to think about the little one they were about to bring into this world. They had to do everything and anything they could to protect their child.

As soon as the couple stepped foot inside the bullpen, Amy dragged Jake towards the breakroom. After checking to make sure no one was coming, Amy turned to Jake. "This is about our family, the protection it needs and the protection it doesn't have. Jake, I'm worried our baby won't be safe if we continue working here to stop crime. There are so many dangerous people out there, and I'm terrified. I know that this is what we want, what we want to do but, Jake, it might not be best for the baby. We have to think about our life after we leave the Nine-Nine."

"It's not going to come to that, Ames."

"But what if it does? I know it seems crazy to just throw away our jobs like this but, I want what's best for our baby. For us. As a family. I'm scared, Jake. I'm really scared."

Jake instantly wrapped his arms around Amy, whilst breathing in her scent. She was right. Of she was right. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine himself of something, someone else. But he couldn't. He dreamed of being a cop since he was a little kid and he wanted his child to look up at him and call him a hero. He wanted to be better, better than his father. He wanted to be himself more than anything else. He wanted Amy to be her true self as well. He pulled away from the hug and looked his wife directly in the eyes. "I'm scared too, Amy. But I can't see myself anywhere else but here. I want us to just be here. I love you, babe. You know I do, but please can we wait, wait just a few more months longer and see how it goes when the little one is here?" Jake begged.

Amy smiled, resting her hands on his shoulders. This was just as terrifying for her as it was for him. She didn't want to force Jake to do anything, but she also didn't want to risk the safety of her now growing family. This was one of the hardest conversations she's had with anyone. But she knew, deep down, that she wanted Jake to be happy. "Of course, babe. I'm sure it'll be a while before we come to a decision and I will now let our careers be destroyed if we choose to stay here at the NYPD."

Jake smiled, at least he knew that she too didn't want to give up everything they've worked towards.

***  
Jake look on in horror to see Amy laying on the cold pavement. His whole world came crashing down before him. She was still. Too still. He was afraid to check her pulse, knowing all too well the fate of his beautiful wife was in the answer of the question; is her heart still beating? A look of anger and revenge came over Jake's now darker eyes. All he could see was red, and he didn't hesitate to point his gun at Figgis. "You killed more than enough people today, Figgis!" Jake spat with rage.

If Amy truly was gone. If she had died, then Jake would have lost more than just his wife but also his unborn child. A daughter or son, who never even got a chance to live. It wasn't fair. How could it be? How could this have happened to him? He was Jake Peralta, the Nine-Nine's best detective and now his wife was laying on the ground, possibly dead and it was all his fault. If Jake had just listened to her. If he had quit his job like she had asked, then Figgis wouldn't be back with the bragging rights of taking away Amy Santiago's and baby Peralta's life right before the due date of what would be a memorable birth.

This was his fault. But he could do something. Avenge the deaths. Avenge his family. This wasn't in cold blood, he wasn't a bad cop for doing this. This is to protect the people, future victims, by Figgis' hands. This had to be done. He had to be stopped for good. So many people needed to be saved before they are in danger. In an instant, Jake closed his eyes. His finger pressed down hard on the trigger and then suddenly the loud bang echoed throughout the empty abandoned building. It felt like a thousand years before Jake finally opened his eyes, but he didn't see Figgis lying there dead, he saw Amy.

"Jake! Wake up! Are you okay?" Amy shouted in hysterics. "You were shaking and grunting in your sleep, are you okay?"

Jake adjusted to his surroundings to see him and Amy were safely in their apartment in their bedroom. Amy was leaned over him with a concerned look on her eyes. Her hands resting on his chest. He noticed the much smaller bump and sighed with relief before realizing what his dream meant. Was Amy in danger? Jake shook his head in disbelief before looking at Amy, a deadpan look on his face. "Amy, I think we need to leave the Nine-Nine and soon."


End file.
